Season 3: Revised
by Rock-Solid-Fantasies
Summary: Basically this is a fanfiction where season 3 was like season 2. The trio is still Cleo, Emma, and Rikki. I am bad at summaries, but the full one is inside. Please check it out and R&R! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody! I was a fan of the original H2O trio so I decided to rewrite season 3 the best I could and try to keep the trio together. In this version of season 3, Bella, Will, and Sophie aren't in the storylines, and Ash doesn't know about the girls. Other than that, most everything is the same. I hope you all like it, please R&R and leave suggestions and impressions of the story. Thanks! Enjoy Season 3 of H2O.

Chapter One: Table Of Contents

Chapter Two: Power


	2. Chapter 2

Season 3, Episode 1 : Power

*knock *knock

"I'll get it!", Emma yells. She jumps up from where she had been sitting reading a book. Her blonde hair whipped behind her as she ran to the door. Her barefeet slapped against the polished wood floor. She was so excited! She had ordered it weeks ago, and had been waiting for it with great anticipation. Emma threw open the door, and the cool Australian breeze blew through the opening.

"Are you Ms. Emma Gilbert?", the delivery boy asked.

"Yes I am." Emma responded, anxious to get her hands on the small package from some foreign country.

"Alright, you can sign here, and I'll be on my way." He held out a document and a blue pen.

Emma took the pen and signed the bottom of the page. "Thanks!" She yelled as she shut the door. She raced up the stairs into her bedroom and shut the door. She set the tiny box onto her bed and looked at it. Slowly, she lifted the lid. She gasped, "It's so beautiful!" She sighed. It was even more magnificent in person. This was probably the best purchase she had ever made, it was totally worth the wait. She had to show it to the girls. She carefully placed the object in the box and grabbed her shoes.

"Hey mom, I'm heading out to the JuiceNet so I can hang out with the girls!" Emma shouted into the kitchen.

"Alright dear, be careful!"

"I will." With that, Emma left to go meet her friends. She thought about her friends reactions when she showed them the little object.

* * *

Rikki and Cleo were sitting and enjoying some juice when Emma burst in. The beads swinging and clashing into each other behind her.

"Guys look what came today!" She held out a small

parcel to show the two other girls.

"Ummm….cool?" Rikki replied, a bit confused. "Could you fill us in on the excitement here?"

Emma opened the box.

"Oh my goodness Emma! It's beautiful!" Cleo marveled at the ring inside the box.

It was silver with small indentations on the band. In the middle lay a sparkling blue gem, the color of the ocean. The way the gem caught the sun made it seem as though there were waves going back and forth inside the stone. It seemed magical.

"Woah, where did you get it, Em?" Rikki asked."I was searching the internet for some jewelry and this ad popped up for a ring. I looked at it and I instantly wanted it." She replied

"I can see why. Put it on, I want to see how it looks on you.", Cleo said.

Emma took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger. It was warm, which was strange, but it fit perfectly. For a second, Emma thought she saw the blue stone glow. Must've been my imagination, she thought.

"So, Emma, how are you and Ash doing?" Rikki asked. Ash had been getting close to the girls' secret, and Emma wasn't ready to tell him yet. She had no idea how he would react.

"Well, we have been okay, I can tell he knows I'm hiding something though. Whenever I try to change the subject away from swimming, he gives me a look. I'm sure he feels like I don't trust him, which isn't true. Basically, it's complicated…" Emma sighed, "I just don't think the time is right."

"We get it Em. Zane and Lewis didn't find out by choice. It was hard, but I'm sure you will figure it out." Cleo said reassuringly.

"I just need a little time."

"Hey Em! We ran out of orange juice can you get some from the back?", Ash yells from the counter.

"Sure! One second guys, I'll be right back."

"Thanks, Em."

Emma walks to the storage room. She pulls open the heavy metal door.

"Ugh," she groans. The orange juice is on the top shelf and there isn't a ladder. "How am I going to get this."

So she climbed up on top of the bottom shelf and reached up for the barrel of there, she thought. Her finger tips grazed the side of the barrel. She grabbed a handle and barrel slipped off of the shelf, but the cover of the barrel slipped off too. Orange, sticky juice spilled all over Emma. Oh no. She thought. She knew what was coming. THUMP

Emma fell back onto the floor.

"Emma! Are you okay in there?", Ash called from the other side of the door.

Uh oh, maybe if I don't say anything he'll go away. She thought. Emma was starting to panic.

"Emma, I'm coming in." Ash said as he picked the lock on the door. The door opened, and Emma there up her arms, hoping that she could somehow hide behind her hands.

"Emma?" Emma where are you? Hmm, I could have sworn she was in here. Weird….", Ash closed the door and left.

 _How does he not see me on the floor, it's not like I'm small or anything_ Emma thought. She looked down at her hands, but they weren't there! WHAT? Okay calm down, maybe you''re just imagining this she told herself. Focus on making yourself visible again. Emma watched herself fade back into existence. She looked back at her hands. On her finger, the blue stone in her ring glowed. Okay, that was weird. Looks like it's time to consult the expert.

Emma dried herself off and snuck out to see Lewis.

* * *

"Lewis! I need your help!" Emma ran up to Lewis on the dock where he was fishing.

"Oh, hey Emma! What's up?" Lewis replied, glad to see he was still needed sometimes.

"Well, this." Emma held out her hand so Lewis could see the ring.

"Woah, that kind of stone is that?" Lewis asked.

"I don't know, but I think it has something to do with magic."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because of this." Emma focused on becoming invisible. She felt her fingers tingle and she watched as she become non existent to the naked eye.

Lewis's eyes practically popped out his skull, "How did you do that?" He yelled, not sure where to look.10 minutes later

"I don't know, I was at the cafe she nI ran into a by of a problem. Ash was about to walk in on my secret, and when he did, nothing happened. That's when I realized I was invisible. She thought about becoming visible on again, almost instantly, she was.

"Actually, now that I think about it, I think I've seen that before on some research I was doing for you guys. I'm going to go do some digging on the web, I'll get back to you."

"Thanks Lewis!" Emma said.

"No problem. I'll call you in like 10 minutes."

"Okay."

* * *

10 minutes later…..

Emma's phone rang. Must be Lewis! She answered it.

"Hey, Em!", Lewis said on the other end of the line.

"Hey, find anything?"

"Yes actually, I knew I had seen it before somewhere. It's called a Moon Ring. It holds the power of the mine within the stone. In legends that are described as a way for mermaids to store their power."

"That clears up a few things, thanks again Lewis! I'm going to go get the girls. See you later."

"Yep, bye Em."

"Alright Emma, why the meeting?" Rikki asked, "I was in the middle of my smoothie."

"Sorry Rikki, it's important." Emma replied

"Is everything alright?", Cleo asked.

"Yes, but you might want to sit down, this may take a whil to explain."

"Woah, I want one now." Rikki laughed.

"Emma, we might want to be a little careful with this. We don't have any idea how it works and it might blow our secret. I say you only use it when we are together, just in-case. Then you can practice it and learn how to use it properly." Cleo said, she was a bit nervous.

"I agree with Cleo on this one." Rikki stated.

"Okay, I'll take care of it." Emma replied

 **So, that's it for now. I don't really know if this is a good idea or not. I like the Emma, Rikki, and Cleo trio, so I wanted to continue their story. Let me know what you think, and I might continue it, depending on if anybody likes it. If I made my mistakes while portaying the characters, let me know. I will fix it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Season 3: Revised!**


End file.
